


Raven & The Maiden

by velveteenvamp



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, goth queens, ngl i mostly just felt like describing raven, sam is a dork, they just want to save the world and be spooky, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp
Summary: Sam and Raven meet during one of Sam's solo ghost patrols. Just some mostly light-hearted fun featuring two of my fave goth gals.
Kudos: 21





	Raven & The Maiden

It was long-past midnight in Amity Park and Sam was out on ghost patrol duties. With Danny and Tucker out of town at some convention, she figured that she'd pick up the slack. 

But, she had underestimated just how persistent the ghosts would be. It felt as if that every time she captured one, another would spawn elsewhere. She could have _really_ done with an extra pair of hands but there was no way that she was going to ruin her best friends's fun--she'd find a way to handle it, somehow. 

Then, just as her energy began to seriously wane, an immense bird-like shadow cast itself over the entire area and out of the shadow emerged a cloaked, female figure who was comparatively small next to the vast darkness that surrounded her. Using her moonlight-tinted hands, the mysterious woman enveloped the ghosts in a shroud of gloom while she chanted something in a magical-sounding language that Sam _definitely_ didn't recognise. Soon, the ghosts were history and Sam found herself face-to-face with the stranger, who had now removed her hood.

And _God_ , was she the most striking woman that Sam had ever laid eyes upon. Her eyes alone were worthy of a novel; a deep amethyst colour with a crystalline shine, but somehow, that wasn't even the most impressive thing about them. No, what really stood out was the _look_ behind those celestial pools--a look of intense wisdom that belied her youngish face. Then there was her face... all angles with cheekbones that looked as sharp as blades. In the centre of her forehead laid a ruby red diamond-shaped jewel that only further added to her mystery. Amethyst hair a shade or two lighter than her eyes hung like curtains around the theatre that was her face, the top forming a prominent widow's peak. 

Only when she heard a rumbling voice was Sam broken out of her trance. _How long had she been staring, anyway?_

"Um... are you okay?" the purple-haired woman questioned, her voice a quiet rumble. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long night, you know?" Sam bluffed, having a feeling that the stranger wasn't buying it. _Since when was she such a dork?_

The woman nodded. "It's over now."

Indeed it was, but somehow, Sam didn't _want_ for it to be over: she _had_ to know more about the stranger who seemed to come out of nowhere. Awkwardly putting a hand behind her back, Sam looked up at the imposing woman, meeting her beguiling eyes. "So, how did you know that I needed help?" she tried to light-heartedly ask, but it came out far more feeble than she had intended. 

"I didn't." came her reply. "I could sense a spirit disturbance." 

"Well, thanks anyway. I thought that I was screwed for a moment there." Sam told her with a faint blush colouring her cheeks as she rubbed the small of her back. "So... uh, can I at least get you something? There's this great 24/7 bookstore that sells the _best_ organic teas and coffees." 

Raising her eyebrows, the amethyst-haired beauty looked surprised for a moment before the faintest of smirks crept upon her ashen lips. "Are you asking me out?"

"Uh... would you say yes if I did?"

"Maybe." 

But Sam could tell by her tone that she was definitely going to say yes. "Then, will you go out with me?"

"Okay." she easily agreed, giving her a real smile this time. "I'm Raven, by the way."

"That is _such_ a cool name. I'm Sam." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a little idea that popped into my head yesterday and I immediately felt inspired to write it. I'm not sure if I'll continue this particular fic yet, but I will definitely be writing more Sam and Raven in the future!


End file.
